District (Civ6)
A district is one of the many parts of a city in Civilization VI that manifests the city's development over time. Districts are a brand new feature in Civilization VI, and a truly revolutionary development compared to older games in the series. Civilopedia Entry In Civilization VI, buildings are no longer trapped in your City Center, but may sprawl across your territory as part of districts. The map is more important than ever as you are faced with important strategic placement decisions. Campuses and Holy Sites alike receive special boosts from placement near Mountains, but only the former also benefits from a nearby source of Rainforest. Specialty districts, such as the Campus or Commercial Hub, will have a Population requirement. The Neighborhood and Aqueduct are not affected by this requirement. When a city is ready to construct something, the Choose Production button will appear. If a district is available to be constructed, it will appear on the menu. Click on the district to order the city to begin construction, opening the district placement lens. Here, you will be given an overview of the different yield outcomes available on the tiles surrounding your City Center, and you can better make a decision about where to place your district. This lens will also show you which tiles are unavailable, as some districts have very specific placement requirements (for example, the Encampment cannot be built adjacent to a City Center). Furthermore, all districts must be built within 3 tiles of a City Center. Districts may be placed on top of features such as Woods or Rainforest if you have the technology to remove those features, but for a longer construction time. What is a District? A district is a distinct part of a city which is found on terrain outside the city center (i.e. the city's main tile). Each city may have several districts, which will considerably expand its use and production of resources. Think of it as a visual manifestation of the implied parts of a city in other Civilization games: a military part, a scientific part, a cultural part, etc. Once built, districts will unlock new possibilities for their parent city, such as the ability to build certain buildings and possibly units. What's more, buildings that are related to a certain district will appear in the district itself rather than the city tile. Your Library and University, for example, will appear in your Campus district, not in the main city. Similarly, once you've built an Encampment district, your military units will start appearing there, instead of in the main city. Once you've built a Harbor district, you will be able to build ships there, even though your city center is away from the shore. Most Districts are "Specialty Districts"; that is, they fulfill a specific gameplay role, not technically related to the city's basic functioning. They are subject to Population constraints, and also take part in numerous Social Policy bonuses. But the Aqueduct and the Neighborhood Districts are exceptional - they are considered an integral part of the city systems (despite being built outside of the City Center), and may be built in any city, regardless of Population and how many other Districts it has. Specialty districts also have a project attached to them. These projects take some turns and upon completion award a set amount of yields and Great Person points (depending on the district), and may be done as many times as desired. Building a District Districts are built via the normal production process of the city. To build a district, however, you will need to increase the city's Population first. New cities won't have enough citizens to populate and work a separate district; over time, this situation will change, and you will be able to choose to add a district to the city, instead of, say, build a building or a unit. Starting from Population of 1, each 3 Citizens allow support for one additional District. Suitable locations Each city can only build districts on tiles which are included in its own territory. You cannot place districts in other cities' territory, even if these other cities belong to you and the tile in question is up to three tiles away from the city center! You cannot place a District on Floodplains Terrain (unless playing as Egypt), on a tile with a Strategic or Luxury Resource (but if you had already built a district over a Strategic Resource that requires a technology you did not have, you would still be granted access to that resource upon acquiring the technology needed for that), a tile containing an Antiquity Site or a Shipwreck (you may use these tiles later, after you excavate its Artifact), or a tile containing another District or Wonder. The tile may contain a Bonus Resource, but it will be removed on placement, so you should either reconsider the placement, or Harvest the resource beforehand. Districts can only be built on "clean" land. Any removable feature (Woods, Rainforest or Marsh) will be removed at placement, if you have the respective technology...and if you don't, you won't be able to place the District there. Furthermore, the Harbor District may only be placed on a Sea Coast tile adjacent to land; the Aerodrome and Spaceport Districts may only be placed on flat land (no Hills!), and the Encampment District cannot be placed next to the City Center. Also, the Aqueduct district must be placed adjacent to both the City Center and to a tile with River, Lake or Mountain. The idea here is that you can decide for strategic purposes to Found a City close to, but not adjacent to these features, and later connect the city to them by an Aqueduct to get the Fresh Water Housing bonus. Finally, note that the native yields of this tile will be removed, and replaced later with yields associated with the District itself. So, take care where you place your districts! Theoretically, the best locations for Districts are tiles with little or no native yield, such as Desert or Tundra. But of course, you should pay attention to the Adjacency bonuses (current and potential) first and foremost. The perfect location for a District will depend on many additional factors. When you choose to build a District, a special lens will appear, showing the city and its surroundings. Possible locations for the new district will be highlighted, along with some special info: * Little icons, combined with colored arrows show possible Adjacency bonuses. These depend wildly on the type of District you're attempting to place; one common icon, a 5-point Star, signifies "Bonus from Districts". Pay attention to these, as they may show you how you can expand Adjacency bonuses in the future. * A red exclamation mark means that an existing feature will be removed if you place a District there. This feature may include Terrain features such as Woods, Resources, or an Improvement. * A yield icon and a number (+1, +2 and more) means that if you place a District in this tile, its yields will benefit from bonuses. Mouse over to see what exactly affects these bonuses. Production cost The cost of a District is progressive, starting from a "base price" in the beginning of the game. Each technology or civic you research increases the price by the following formula: FLOOR (BaseCost (1 + 9 * FLOOR (100 * MAX (CompletedTechs / 67, CompletedCivics / 50)) / 100)) In simpler language, the price is determined by the percentage of the total techs or civics you've researched, whichever is greater. The more techs or civics you have researched, the more expensive District construction is. The base price for most Districts is 60 , with the exception of the Aqueduct (whose base cost is 50 ), and the Spaceport (whose base cost is 2000 , equaling it to a Wonder). As a result of price scaling, Districts become increasingly more difficult to construct as the game progresses. For old, big cities this isn't such a problem, usually, (since their potential also increases gradually), but for newly-established cities in the Modern and later Eras it becomes a great hindrance. So, it is highly important to place your districts the moment your city population and the relevant tech allows, or you risk wasting construction time unnecessarily. This means you need to plan ahead of time where and in what order you want to build your districts in each city. Usually, there is a generic ordering based on the phase of the game and the victory type you are pursuing. Check out the pages for each district for detailed strategy. Moreover, the price of a District is 25% lower when the number of a given district you own is less than the all-player average. This is not necessarily useful in any strategy but has obscured player observations on district costs. Constructing Districts, and Buildings can be accelerated via Industrial City-States. The Capital gains a +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have at least 1 Envoy. All other cities which have an Industrial Zone will gain +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have 3 Envoys, and another +2 if you have 6 Envoys. Each District you construct will come with a Road improvement underneath, starting with the City Center. District Mechanics Each District in the game is focused on a particular gameplay aspect. For example, the Campus is focused on , and the Theater Square on . If you manage to activate their Adjacency bonuses, these Districts will start contributing a particular yield related to their gameplay aspect ( from the Campus, for the Theater Square, etc.) even before you construct any Buildings in them. These yields may be enhanced further through Social Policies. For more information, see below. As mentioned above, most Districts unlock specific Buildings associated with them. In fact, even the main city is now considered a separate District, called a City Center. The Monument, Granary and all other buildings available to a city right from the start are actually available only because they are associated with the only District this city has for now, the City Center. So, when you build additional Districts later, all Buildings associated with them will also unlock. Buildings add more functionality to Districts. This usually means more of the yield the District is focused on, but it may also mean additional Housing, certain type of Great Person Points, and also additional Citizen slots where you can assign Specialists. This is particularly important for very large cities, as they won't have enough terrain slots to put their Citizens to work. Building special Buildings in your Districts will provide you with alternative occupations for your Citizen workforce. District Adjacency Bonuses Most Specialty districts may gain additional bonuses from features which surround it: terrain (such as mountains or jungle), Wonders, Tile Improvements or even other districts. For example, a Campus (the research district) will get a bonus for each adjacent mountain and jungle tile, because they are useful to scientists; while a Holy Site (the religious district) will get bonuses from adjacent Natural Wonders and woods, which help inspire people. These adjacency bonuses may also extend to certain buildings within the district (particularly unique buildings). Adjacency bonuses are activated upon completing the District, providing a yield even though there is nothing else in this District. However, bonuses may be activated later as well, if the conditions are right: for example, the Industrial Zone will gain additional bonus if you construct a Mine near it! There are three levels of Adjacency bonuses: Major (+2), Standard (+1) and Minor (+0.5). Note that the Minor bonuses are rounded down, so if a Campus is adjacent to a Mountain (which yields Standard bonus) and one District (yielding Minor bonus), it will get a total of +1 Bonus, not +2. Production-oriented Districts Certain Districts are focused on producing specific types of units: the Encampment is focused on land unit production, the Harbor on naval unit production, and the Aerodrome on airplane production. After building these Districts in a city, all relevant units will be built there in the future, not in the City Center. What's more, in certain circumstances these districts are required for you to be able to produce units: * Air units may only be produced in a city with an Aerodrome District. * Naval units which require certain strategic resources, of which you only have 1 count, may only be produced in a city with a Harbor (even if the city itself is on the coast). This restriction is lifted if you have 2 counts of the resource. * Land units which require certain strategic resources, of which you only have 1 count, may only be produced in a city with an Encampment. This restriction is lifted if you have 2 counts of the resource. There are several more situations where production of a certain unit requires a District: * Religious units may only be produced in a city with a Holy Site, and certain buildings in it (Shrine for the Missionary, Temple for the other units). * An Archaeologist may only be produced in a city with a Theater Square with an Archaeological Museum. In addition, only 1 Archaeologist may exist per city at the same time. Area-effect Bonuses Finally, the effects of certain district-specific Buildings extend not only to their own city, but also to all other cities whose City Center is up to 6 tiles away from the relevant District. This is the case with the Factory, the Zoo and some other buildings. To make best use of this ability, try to make cities close to other cities' Industrial or Entertainment centers - they will greatly benefit their neighbors! Note that bonuses from the same type of buildings in different Districts do not stack. Thus, if you have two Factories within 6 tiles of two different City Centers, both these cities will get only a +3 bonus, not +6. Unique Districts Some civilizations possess unique districts that replace generic ones. For example, the Greek Acropolis replaces the Theater Square. As a rule, unique districts cost half the to build (as compared to normal ones). Note that unique districts follow the rules of the district they replace in regard to population requirements to build. For example, Germany's Hansa district replaces the Industrial Zone specialty district and does have a population requirement. However, Roman Bath districts replace Aqueducts and do not have a population requirement since Aqueducts do not have a population requirement. Unique Districts often have more powerful - or outright different - Adjacency Bonuses than the normal Districts they replace. Read their descriptions carefully before deciding where to place them! Types of Districts The names of unique districts and buildings are italicized in the table. Related achievements Category:Game concepts (Civ6)